


Before Lunch

by lasihiutale



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: Connor has been assigned to the narcotics department while Hank is away, to work with you.





	Before Lunch

The rainwater formed large puddles in front of the shabby café and music blasted from stereos which were surely from the 1990s, judging by the rattling sound. The angry-looking chef glared at you every time you even glanced at the direction of the front counter - probably because you hadn’t ordered anything else than coffee and water.

The Red Ice dealer couple would come in any second now, if you believed that one guy from their gang, who had confessed when he was promised a lighter sentence if he told you where you find his boss.

Men laughed at the back and the poor waitress had to shush them down every once in a while. You shifted in your seat uncomfortably before looking up at your temporary partner. Across from you sat Connor, looking like a lost puppy in his human clothes. He didn’t look like he’s in his own element. Being in a job where you couldn’t be noticed easily, was hard for him. Because usually, he was the one people hid from.

The waitress had brought you a glass of water in a dirty glass some time ago and you made a mental note to make a health report of that café after you caught the dealer. As you were shifting in your chair again, Connor leaned towards you.

“Y/N, where we are supposed to catch the dealer?” Connor whispered, just loud enough for you to hear. You slowly lifted your gaze to him and sighed. If the dealer had the slightest clue to suspect you and Connor being cops, your effort to catch him before lunch would be ruined if Connor began whispering obvious things like that. So instead of answering, you took Connor’s hand in your own and leaned in to peck his cheek.

“I love you”, you whispered back and when Connor looked at you with a bewildered face, you put out the slightest glance to your joined hands and Connor took the hint. You had a microchip in your hand.

He downloaded the information from the chip and smiled at you too.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been around much - uh, lately?” he stuttered a bit, he wasn’t used to this. Of course, he knew how to lie - because it was part of his negotiator programming, but acting being lovers with someone was a whole different thing. And especially when Connor actually felt something stronger than just friendship with you, something he was not fully familiar with, at least not yet. But realizing that you were acting that you were lovers with each other made his stomach to bubble in a pleasant way.

“It’s okay baby.”

A shady looking woman with a man came to the café from the back door and you recognized them to be the dealers, or at least they perfectly fit to the description provided by the gang member.

“Connor”, you mouthed and he glanced at the couple too. He looked at you questioningly and you nodded, standing up from the table and hurrying outside, with Connor on your tail.

“The street”, Connor breathed “it’s right there.”

“I’ll go from the back. Stay here and pretend to wait for a bus, contact me with your LED immediately if you see the couple.” When Connor nodded, you handed him a gun and patted his shoulder, before disappearing around the corner.

The streets were really dark. There wasn’t the slightest lamp or a flicker of light in the darkness, so you were kinda fearing you’d step on a rat or a drunk who’s passed out. Using your flashlight would be risky though, the dealers would probably realize something was going on if they saw a flashlight - and you both would be in danger by then.

Just as you were approaching a source of light, you heard a man talking.

“Rosie, run. I’ll deal with this plastic prick.”

Running steps.

A click. He was going to shoot Connor.

It was like in the movies, you felt the time slow down as you ran towards the source of the voice and when you saw two silhouettes, other being pushed against the wall and other holding a gun on the other’s forehead, you drew out your own gun.

“Fucking put that gun down and put those fucking hands where I can see them!” you screamed as you quickly walked towards the guy holding a gun on your partner’s forehead.

“You care about this robot, huh? What would you do if I put a bullet to his pretty head?” he snickered and you scowled at him.

“Wanna test me?” you seethed as you put your own gun on the suspect’s forehead. It caused the suspect to lose his grin - he probably didn’t think you were that serious.

Seconds passed, the dealer’s expressions seemed more and more desperate before he reluctantly threw the gun beside you and put his hands on the back of his head.

“Fine. You got me, but you’ll never get my Rosie.”

—

“Are you okay?” you asked, as Connor sat beside you in the car. He looked puzzled.

“I’ve been threatened with a gun before but - this was the first time with me being a deviant.” he muttered and turned his gaze to you. “You saved me.”

“I promised we’d get the suspect before lunch. And Rosie has been seen at the nearby alley already, she’ll be taken in soon enough.” you smiled and put your hand on top of Connor’s, running your thumb over his knuckles. He found himself staring at you absentmindedly, wondering how an android and himself could be so close with each other.

Connor didn’t know what the future would carry within it, but he had a feeling he’d have a long story with you.


End file.
